Sombras
by Aglie
Summary: Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, las vidas de Sasuke y Naruto dan un giro que ninguno de los dos pudo haber imaginado.
1. Las sombras del atardecer

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**I. Las sombras del atardecer.**

Como era su costumbre, se encontraba en la montaña de los Hokages mirando el atardecer. Era un día como cualquier otro: los aprendices de ninja iban a la Academia con la ilusión de, algún día, llevar a cabo misiones rango S; los genin, al contrario, regresaban a la villa hartos de las tareas que desempeñaban pensando "¿y por esto me partí el lomo tantos años en la escuela?", en tanto sus maestros los acompañaban entre divertidos y enternecidos por los errores que cometían; la gente entraba y salía de los comercios… nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Tal vez, aquella era la razón que molestaba tanto al Hokage. Todos los días, salvo en las ocasiones en que su presencia era requerida en otro lugar, se sentaba en la cima de la montaña que conmemoraba a los gobernantes de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Al principio le resultaba difícil escabullirse de su despacho pues, para su desgracia, su ayudante personal era nadie más ni nadie menos que Haruno Sakura. Si bien las habilidades de quien había sido su compañera de equipo no eran del todo adecuadas durante una acción ofensiva, era tremendamente observadora. No era gratuito que Tsunade la hubiera aceptado como alumna.

En cierta ocasión, casi al inicio de su gestión, el Hokage intentó sumergirla en un genjutsu pero, al momento en que se disponía a ejecutarlo, la mirada de Sakura le dijo que sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba. Resignada, la kunoichi suspiró y ejecutó los sellos para hacer un clon idéntico a su jefe. Gracias a ese pacto silencioso, el Hokage no tenía obstáculos para admirar diariamente la puesta del sol.

Sentarse todos los días a verla le resultaba un tanto paradójico pues, por una parte, le recordaba el inevitable paso del tiempo y, por otra, le hacía sentir en presente perpetuo, sin un pasado que cargar ni la preocupación de un futuro incierto. Claro, ambas sensaciones se terminaban en cuanto anochecía y volvía a la realidad, a la aldea que le había confiado su vida y expectativas. Aún no podía creer la posición que ocupaba y ya habían pasado poco más de tres años desde la ceremonia que marcó al inicio de su gestión.

El viento soplaba ligeramente mientras recordaba los primeros meses. No iba negar que fueron difíciles. Para empezar los habitantes de la aldea, incluidos sus compañeros de generación de la Academia, nunca lo imaginaron ocupando ese puesto, especialmente después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. No obstante, hubo que acatar la decisión del Consejo y trabajar juntos en la reconstrucción de su hogar, el cual aún no terminaba de reponerse de la pequeña incursión de Pein. Fue difícil volverse a ganar su respeto pero lo logró gracias a los acertados consejos de Tsunade y Kakashi. Uno de ellos - y quizá uno de los mayores retos a los que se enfrentó - consistió en involucrarse directamente en la edificación de los nuevos edificios y la reparación de las calles. Así, durante poco más de medio año se encontró ejerciendo diversos oficios: carpintero, herrero, cocinero… gracias a esa experiencia podría vivir dignamente si algún día decidía dejar de ser un ninja. En ocasiones, pese a ocupar el puesto más alto de la jerarquía shinobi, sopesaba esa posibilidad. Pero, se reprendió, no podía hacerlo y la razón estaba íntimamente relacionada con sus escapadas para contemplar el atardecer.

Su abrupto nombramiento como Hokage le había impedido aclarar las cosas con su mejor amigo. Hasta ese día, aún no sabía por qué lo llamaba de esa manera. Si su memoria no le fallaba, mientras formaron parte del equipo siete siempre discutían y peleaban por cualquier insignificancia, además de que, por ciertas circunstancias, no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos haciendo misiones a diferencia de otros equipos. Igual y era producto de tantos años de soledad lo que lo había llevado a otorgarle aquel apelativo, pero a veces se decía que se debía a un padecimiento mental porque, ¿qué clase de amigos se enfrentaban a muerte como ellos dos habían hecho? Sea lo que fuera, no habían vuelto a verse las caras poco tiempo después de que el conflicto armado terminara. Ignoraba cuáles eran los motivos por los cuales su amigo aún no regresaba y, si bien Gaara le había dado una pista durante la primera reunión de Kages a la que asistió, preferiría preguntarle él mismo en cuanto lo viera. Esa era la razón por la que, cada tarde, se escabullía de su oficina: en cuanto el desgraciado - ¡qué dulces palabras para referirse a su rival de juventud! - pusiera un pie en la aldea, iría por él y arreglarían sus asuntos de una vez por todas. Con esta esperanza, siguió contemplando la puesta del sol.

* * *

Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


	2. Las sombras del pasado

**Queridos lectores, he aquí el segundo capítulo de su fic "Sombras". En el capítulo anterior, un ser misterioso que se hace llamar Hokage mira nostálgicamente sus dominios al atardecer. ¿De quién se tratará? Esta y otras incógnitas en esta segunda entrega. **

* * *

**II. Las sombras del pasado.**

- No te entiendo.

La manera tan simple en que lo había dicho no hizo sino desatar aún más la furia de Sasuke.

- Es que… - continuó Naruto - Déjame ser ver si entendí, ¿vas a restaurar el clan Uchiha matando a toda Konoha? ¿Cómo para qué?

En lugar de responder, Sasuke ejecutó los sellos del Chidori que Naruto, sin mucho esfuerzo, esquivó.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón - admitió mientras se sentaba en posición india y cerraba los ojos para hacer acopio de la energía que necesitaba para emplear las técnicas ermitañas - Yo no sé que habría hecho si fuera tú. Si hubiera tenido la edad suficiente para ser consciente de cómo Tobi mató a mis papás, me habría dejado llevar por el poder de zorro y todo habría quedado ahí.

Sasuke, quien se encontraba viendo el cielo para saber en qué momento podría usar su técnica definitiva, no quería escucharlo. Nada de lo que pudiera decirle iba a detener lo que, según él, era inevitable. Aunque… ¿cómo es que Tobi había matado a los papás de Naruto? ¿Naruto tenía papás? ¿Quiénes eran? Rayos, no debía permitir que la curiosidad lo distrajera.

- Pero, a diferencia de ti, no habría tenido nadie quien me detuviera. Tu sí. ¡Tienes un hermano genial! Ya quisiera yo a alguien que me cuidara y diera todo por mí, hasta su vi…

- ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de Itachi! - exclamó de repente Sasuke, que se reprendió a sí mismo por dejar que las palabras de Naruto interrumpieran sus cálculos - No te atrevas si quiera a mencionarlo. Fue por la culpa de tu maldita aldea… ¡fue ella quien lo hizo perderse hasta no saber quién era! Pero no hay problema. Pronto me aseguraré de que todos y cada uno de ellos pague por lo que le hicieron sufrir…

Al ver los ojos de Sasuke, Naruto supo que sería imposible disuadirlo con palabras. No obstante, aún tenía una última carta para jugar. Por desgracia, su éxito o fracaso no dependía de él, sino de Sasuke.

- Pfff - suspiró - Sasuke… de verdad siento no haberlo visto… quería tanto que me reconocieras que no me di cuenta de nada. Tenías razón, soy terriblemente idiota.

Al ver que Naruto se levantaba, Sasuke le respondió:

- Supongo recordarás que no suelo fallar, mucho menos cuando se trata de Chidori. ¿Ves las nubes que se han formado? Son el preludio de tu muerte.

Naruto, quien había decido interrumpir su acopio de energía natural, esperaba que los lazos que Sasuke había forjado a lo largo de su vida fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para detenerlo. De lo contrario, su muerte sería en vano: al tomar la vida de quien él mismo llamó su "mejor amigo", no habría nada que lo detuviera en su búsqueda de venganza y, entonces, Naruto no tendría cara para ver a Itachi en el otro mundo… si es que algo así existía.

- Tómate tu tiempo, de aquí no me voy a mover - replicó, tratando de conservar su arrojo hasta el final.

- Hasta aquí te ha llevado tu estupidez. ¡Muere, Uzumaki Naruto! ¡KIRIN!

Dentro de unos segundos, su técnica final impactaría a su objetivo, un obstáculo más que debía ser eliminado para obtener su venganza. No obstante, en esos instantes Sasuke sintió que el tiempo se distendió. ¿Sería porque Naruto lo había sumido en un genjutsu? Lo dudaba porque, hasta donde recordaba, el inútil era todo un _ídem _en ese aspecto. Entonces… ¿podría ser el último recurso de Itachi para devolverlo al "buen camino"?

Sea lo que fuere, mientras era consciente de la caída paulatina del rayo, veía lo que ocurriría tras la muerte de su enemigo: la victoria de Tobi y Madara sobre un ejército ninja sumamente desmoralizado, el asesinato por su espada de los ancianos integrantes del Consejo de Konoha, él y otras tantas miles de personas sumidas en el letargo, donde nadie sufría a cambio de no sentir nada, indiferencia ante la oscuridad que se cernía sobre sí, ya que el destino que le tenían reservado sus mayores desde el inicio había sido el sacrificio de sus ojos; y al final…

No supo exactamente cuándo corrió a resguardar a Naruto con Susano'o.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Ni creas que esto significa que vuelvo a Konoha - expresó, asombrándose también de lo que había hecho. ¡Acababa de perder su boleto a su sueño más anhelado, un mundo libre de esas emociones que todo complican!

- Tampoco quiere decir que no te mataré en el futuro. Mi decisión respecto a ti no ha cambiado - siguió, tratando de convencer a Naruto - ¿o a sí mismo? - de que lo que había pasado era irrelevante, se trataba de un arrebato causado por alguna alucinación que Itachi había preparado. Sí, eso era.

- Ajá.

- Hay cosas que debo discutir contigo y muerto no me sirves de nada.

- Como digas.

Naruto intentaba no sonreír ante las razones que Sasuke le daba. Según recordaba, su amigo no era una persona que gustara de explicar sus actos, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo ahora?

- Sasuke…

- Mataré a cada uno de los miembros del consejo que…

- Gracias.

Como había sucedido en otras ocasiones, las palabras de Naruto lo sorprendieron, al grado de ser incapaz de responderle.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Muero de hambre, ¡créelo! ¿No tienes comida?

Sasuke desactivó Susano'o, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la guarida. Sin embargo, al notar que Naruto no lo seguía:

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que quedándote ahí parado la comida va a llegar a ti? Idiota.

Y Naruto, quien hasta hace unos momentos pensaba que era probable que él y Sasuke jamás volvieran a hablar en buenos términos, fue tras él.

- ¡Tú lo serás! ¡Apuesto a que en su guarida de malos malosos no tienen ramen!

* * *

- ¡Sasuke! - gritó Naruto mientras se dirigía a la tienda que en ese entonces servía de prisión - ¡Sasuke!

El aludido, tendido en un futón y resguardado por un par de ninjas de ANBU, se incorporó para recibirlo.

- ¡La vieja quiere que vayas a verla!

- ¿Han decidido ya?

- Sí.

Él, Naruto y los guardias caminaron hacia un edificio que, a pesar de estar a medio construir, albergaba la oficina de la Hokage.

Shizune les abrió la puerta del despacho donde ya los esperaba Tsunade.

- Sasuke - comenzó al tiempo que Naruto y los ANBU se marchaban - los Kages y yo hemos conversado largo y tendido sobre tu situación - antes de proseguir, se sirvió un poco de sake - No es nada fácil, ¿sabes? Mizukage, y fue algo en lo que todos coincidimos, piensa que eres la contradicción andando. Te vas de la aldea para convertirte en aprendiz de Orochimaru, al cual terminas por asesinar. Luego partes en busca de Itachi, a quien odiabas hasta enterarte de la verdad tras la matanza del clan Uchiha, por lo que decides vengarlo, yendo en contra de lo que él mismo te encomendó. Y, para rematarla, juras matar a Naruto para salvarlo al último momento. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

Sasuke tenía que admitir que, de la manera en que Tsunade exponía su historial, su vida sonaba sumamente patética.

- Eso sin contar el intento de capturar a Killer Bee y tu colaboración en la cancelación de Edo Tensei… espero por esto una compensación de, al menos, una docena de botellas - suspiró - Bien. Para probar tu lealtad a Konoha, se ha decidido tomar una medida con la que, si bien no estoy del todo de acuerdo, puede arrojar resultados sumamente interesantes. Es la única forma de asegurarnos de la autenticidad de tu lealtad hacia la aldea.

* * *

- Supongo que esta será la última vez en un rato. ¡Pero no te apures! ¡El tiempo vuela!

Sasuke no escuchaba a Naruto. Se encontraba absorto pensando si, en realidad, lo había matado y había creado una especie de realidad alterna donde sus preocupaciones ya no se centraban en él mismo.

- Ni la vieja sabe cuándo vuelves.

- ¿Será que el pequeño Sasuke va a extrañarme?

Sasuke apartó a Naruto cuando éste se disponía a picarlo en las costillas.

- Lo harás perfecto, no tengo ninguna duda. Por eso me voy tranquilo.

- Nada está saliendo como pensaba - confesó frustrado.

Naruto no iba a negarle que él tampoco esperaba que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo, pero sabía que habían sacrificios que debían hacerse.

- ¡Serás el mejor Hokage de la historia! Aunque no sé cómo le van a hacer los escultores para hacer que tengas una cara más amigable.

Sasuke intentó reprimir sin éxito una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mejor yo a un mono cilindrero.

- ¡Bastardo! - exclamó Naruto fingiendo enojo - Bueno, entonces… nos vemos después.

La vida era irónica. Ahora era él quien se quedaba a mirar cómo la espalda de Naruto se hacía más pequeña conforme avanzaba.

- ¡Espera!

Naruto volvió sobre sus pasos hasta quedar frente a Sasuke.

- Yo… de saber que esto pasaría… no…

- Sasuke. No importa. ¡Itachi estaría muy orgulloso de ti! - y después de decirlo, desapareció.

* * *

**Y ahora que sabemos quién es la misteriosa sombra de las montañas, ¿donde estará Naruto? ¿Se encontrará preparando su camino rumbo al mundial Brasil 2014? Para averiguarlo, ¡no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Sombras"! Un fic químico - mágico musical que será actualizado cada semana, ya sea los miércoles o los viernes. **

**Muchas gracias Susuke, True - chan324 (espero que algunas de tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas) y Goten Trunks5 por sus amables comentarios; y a las personas que le han dado follow a esta humilde historia para enterarse de que irán los chismes después.**

**¡Hasta la semana próxima!**


	3. Las sombras de la oficina

**Estimados lectores, he aquí la nueva entrega de su fic químico - mágico - musical "Sombras". En la entrega anterior, nos enteramos del nombre del Kage que rige el destino de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, ¿se lo esperaban? Esta vez, se aclaran nuevos misterios y se abren otros nuevos, ¿de qué creen que se trate?**

**Para que no coman ansias, los dejo con el capítulo, ¡que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**III. Las sombras de la oficina.**

Había anochecido. Tras dar otro breve vistazo en dirección a la puerta de la villa, Sasuke se marchó. Aún debía regresar a la oficina para asegurarse de que no había surgido algo que reclamara su atención. Mientras caminaba hacia la torre Hokage que habían construido después de la guerra, se preguntó qué hacía pensar a Naruto que sería libre si regresaba a la aldea. Al final, tanto él como su amigo habían terminado siendo víctimas de las decisiones del Consejo. Pese a la remoción y el enjuiciamiento de sus anteriores integrantes - uno de los puntos que negoció con Naruto para volver -, el Consejo, integrado por Kakashi, Tsunade y Shikaku Nara, el padre de Shikamaru, aún tenía amplias facultades sobre las vidas de los aldeanos. Las de Sasuke y Naruto no eran una excepción.

En reunión con los otros cuatro Kages, acordaron que la mejor manera de garantizar la regeneración de Uchiha Sasuke era encomendándole una labor cuyo desempeño no diera lugar a dudas sobre lo que estaba tramando o pensando y lo mejor que se les ocurrió fue ponerlo en una situación un tanto similar a la que se había enfrentado Itachi: si había optado por seguir los consejos de su hermano, no se atrevería a atentar contra la vida de los aldeanos y, de paso, arriesgarse a desatar otra guerra, pues una de las cláusulas del nombramiento de Sasuke estipulaba que tendría tropas de las otras cuatro naciones ninjas a la primera señal de traición.

En cuanto leyó el documento, Sasuke se negó a firmar. Aunque era verdad que aborrecía a Naruto, no lo hacía tanto como para ocupar aquel puesto. La conversación que tuvo con él después de decidir salvarle la vida a último momento le reveló a una persona un tanto distinta de la que había conocido. Si bien no faltaron los insultos y uno que otro "vuelve a casa" (si no los hubiera habido, entonces habría jurado que la persona que se hallaba frente a sí no era Naruto), lo impresionó la disposición que tenía para escucharlo. Podría jurar que aquella vez, y vaya que le sorprendió, él había hablado - e incluso gritado - más.

Aceptar el nombramiento de Hokage le parecía traicionar a la única persona que seguía interesándose por él a pesar de todo - si Sakura, su antigua compañera de equipo que supuestamente estaba enamorara de él, había intentado matarlo; no podía esperar una mejor suerte con ninjas con los que no había cruzado ninguna palabra -. No obstante, tras una larga plática con Kakashi sobre su futuro - o ausencia del mismo -, se le informó que ni los Kages ni el Consejo le estaban dando la posibilidad de rechazar el acuerdo. Era una orden que debía acatar.

Naruto sospechó que algo andaba mal en cuanto Sasuke llegó a su tienda a aventar las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido al ataque de Pain. Iba a preguntarle qué había ocurrido cuando llegó un jounin a informarle que los Kages requerían su presencia.

En esa reunión, no solo le habían comunicado a Naruto quién sería el próximo gobernante de la aldea, también se le pidió abandonarla por tiempo indefinido. Cuando Naruto le comentó cuál sería su suerte apenas las cosas se estabilizaran, Sasuke abrigó una pequeña esperanza. Tal vez fuera resultado de su experiencia como ninja renegado, pero esperaba que ambos pudieran resistirse a aquellas decisiones. Sin embargo ni siquiera pudo proponérselo porque el muy ñoño se anticipó advirtiéndole que, si lo hacía, se las ingeniaría para volver a traer a Itachi a que le diera una paliza de las buenas.

La cara de Sasuke al oír aquella amenaza fue tal, que Naruto estalló en carcajadas. Luego corrió a abrazarlo para asegurarle que ambos estarían bien. Extraño a esas muestras de afecto, Sasuke se quedó paralizado, en medio de la destrucción que había provocado al llegar a la tienda donde se encontraban. Empero, esta falta de respuesta no impidió a Naruto dar su siguiente paso. Si no iban a verse en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Total, si Sasuke se enojaba, tendría incluso años para calmarse. Sin saber de dónde sacó fuerzas, Naruto besó suavemente la mejilla de Sasuke.

Y así fue cómo, para su sorpresa, Sasuke le devolvió fuertemente el abrazo.

* * *

Dos semanas después de aquel episodio, Naruto partió con destino desconocido. Seguro Kakashi, Tsunade y Shikaku sabían a dónde, pero se negaban a decírselo. No muchos meses después de su nombramiento como Hokage empleó su sharingan para entrar en la conciencia de Sakura y descubrió, para su decepción, que también ignoraba su paradero. A ella, como a los demás aldeanos, se les había dicho que el Niño de la Profecía, la reencarnación del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, el grandioso Uzumaki Naruto emprendería un viaje alrededor de las naciones ninja para ayudar en las labores de reconstrucción y pacificación. Sasuke, por su parte, sospechaba que solo era una estrategia para evitar conflictos en la villa. Después de todo, Naruto tendría muchos partidarios que no estarían del todo de acuerdo con la idea de que Sasuke, el traidor, el discípulo de Orochimaru, casi - asesino de Killer Bee y cuasi - chalán de Madara Uchiha, asumiera el puesto que Naruto siempre deseó obtener. Fue Gaara quien le confirmó esta sospecha en su primera reunión de Kages.

En esa ocasión, Sasuke recordó, se discutió el futuro de los jinchūrikis. Se acordó que Naruto y Killer Bee serían las últimas custodias de los bijūs. En adelante, nadie sería expuesto a llevar una carga tan pesada y, de paso, se vencía la tentación de reunir el poder de aquellas poderosas bestias de chakra. Tal vez Naruto no estaba ahí, pero Sasuke pensó que con aquella decisión estaba contribuyendo al mundo que su amigo y rival deseaba construir.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, Sakura estaba arreglando algunos papeles, como era su costumbre antes de marcharse.

- ¿Hay algo urgente que deba revisar? - preguntó tras dar un breve vistazo a su oficina.

- No, Sasuke - kun, todo está en orden.

- Bien, gracias por tu trabajo.

- Gracias a ti también por tu trabajo, Sasuke - kun. Nos vemos mañana.

Tras tomar el bolso que estaba en el sillón, Sakura se marchó. A juzgar por su expresión, parecía no haber notado que había algo extraño en el lugar. Quería descubrir de qué se trataba sin necesidad de que los miembros de ANBU que estaban asignados a resguardarlo - aunque él sospechaba que su objetivo principal era vigilarlo - se enteraran. Se sentó en el escritorio y tomó algunos de los papeles que Sakura había dejado en el escritorio. Activó su sharingan. Si bien era innecesario leer documentos haciendo uso de esta habilidad, Sasuke tomó la costumbre de emplearla para casos en que necesitara algo de privacidad. Así, el Hokage aprovechó lo que se suponía un simple procedimiento de rutina para sumir a sus guardias en un genjutsu.

- Deja de desperdiciar mi tiempo y sal ya - ordenó.

Sasuke temió que tendría que poner la oficina patas arriba, pues el intruso que se había atrevido a invadir no daba muestras de querer obedecerlo.

- Bueno, supongo que puedo decir que fue un corto circuito. ¡Kat…!

- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Bastardo! ¡No hay necesidad de que te pongas tan intenso!

Y ahí estaba, frente a él, el motivo de sus excursiones vespertinas.

- Na…

- Los años te han vuelto lento.

Y sin que Sasuke pudiera anticiparlo, Naruto se posicionó rápidamente detrás de él y, con un golpe en la nuca, lo dejó inconsciente.

* * *

**¡Ya llegó por quién lloraban! Pero, ¿por qué creen que Narutín haya regresado? ¿Será porque la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja tiene pases VIP para la final de la Champions? ¿Le habrán ofrecido una tarjeta Monex? Las respuestas a esta y otras incógnitas en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto, amables lectores, recuerden que las actualizaciones son semanalmente, el miércoles o en jueves. **

**Gracias a Sakukami18-1, True-chan324, Cloud Saekki, Kage No Tori, amante-animeid y al3-5star por sus amables comentarios. Y, para responder a amante-animeid he escogido a Sasuke como Hokage porque casi no hay fics que manejen esta idea. De repente es bueno un cambio, ¿no creen? Además de que siempre es bueno jugar con lo que ocurre en el manga y lo que uno, como autor, pone de su cosecha. **

**¡Hasta la próxima semana!**


	4. La sombra del pasado (strikes back)

**Amables lectores, como se va haciendo tradición, he aquí el cuarto capítulo de "Sombras". La vez pasada Narutín, al fin, hizo su aparición triunfal, pero ¿será todo color de rosa? ¿Estará nuestro buen Hokage dispuesto a aceptarlo de vuelta? Todo esto y muchos más chismes al alcance del cursor, ¡a leer!**

* * *

**IV. La sombra del pasado (strikes back).**

Lo primero que vio en cuanto despertó fue el techo de su habitación. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Seguro se había aburrido tanto de leer un papel que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cómo le hizo para regresar a casa. Sin darle la mayor importancia, se giró hacia la ventana para volver a dormir. No pudo hacerlo en cuanto divisó a Uzumaki Naruto. O al menos a lo que parecía ser él.

Naruto usaba una desgastada playera negra y unos pantalones verdes en no mejor estado. Por lo que pudo distinguir, sus facciones estaban más afiladas, no tanto porque hubiera madurado y éstas se hubieran definido, sino por su delgadez. Lejos había quedado el Naruto fornido de la gran guerra ninja, su lugar era ocupado por un muchacho que bien podría ser un civil.

Sasuke pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Tal vez alguno de los aldeanos que aún lo veía con recelo se había hecho pasar por Naruto con la intención de recordarle lo que había hecho en perjuicio del jinchūriki del Kyūbi. Aunque para haber burlado la vigilancia, debía de ser bastante bueno. Y ahora que lo recordaba…

- El genjutsu…

- Ya me encargué de eso - aseguró Naruto - piensan que te fuiste en santa paz.

Rápidamente, Sasuke tomó el kunai que guardaba debajo de su almohada, se levantó y cercó a Naruto contra la ventana

- ¿Cómo se llama el zorro de las nueve colas?

- Kurama.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de la masacre del clan Uchiha?

- En la nación de los samurái, iba ir a la reunión de los kages a rogarle a Raikage que perdonara tu trasero y, mientras descansaba, Tobi apareció y nos lo reveló a mí, a Kakashi - sensei y al capitán Yamato.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a los ojos de Shisui?

- Uno lo tenía Danzō y el otro me lo confió tu hermano cuando hizo que me tragara un cuervo antes de ir a enfrentarte.

- Naruto… de verdad… - murmuró tirando el kunai.

- ¿Sabes? No tenías que hacer tantas preguntas.

- Claro, supongo que con patearte era más que suficiente.

- ¡Bastardo!

- Eso confirma que realmente eres tú.

- Ja, ja, Muy gracioso. También me da gusto verte - Se acercó para abrazar a Sasuke, quien se apartó.

- Ni se te ocurra. Al menos date un buen baño. Apestas.

- Ya, ya. Como ordene, Hokage - sama.

Sasuke llevó a Naruto al baño. Mientras buscaba ropa para su amigo y rival, no dejaba de golpearse mentalmente por cómo lo había recibido después de tres años de no verlo. Aunque, si lo veía por el lado bueno, tendría mucho tiempo para reparar ese error. Total, las cosas volverían a su curso ahora que Naruto se encontraba en la aldea.

Tras dejar el cambio de ropa en el baño, se dirigió a la cocina. De seguro el muy idiota no había comido nada. Pero, afortunadamente, se encontraba preparado para eventualidades como aquélla.

- ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¡No te vendrían mal unos pantalones naranjas, para variar!

- ¡Deja de quejarte y baja a comer!

- Guácala… apuesto a que es una ensalada de… ¡ramen!

Naruto corrió a toda prisa a sentarse y, en cuanto Sasuke terminó de servirle un tazón, comenzó a devorarlo.

- No sé por qué no me sorprende - comentó Sasuke que, aunque también tenía hambre, comía con calma - parece que no has comido en días.

- Esh ver..dash…

- No hables con la boca llena. Ya estás grandecito para saber que eso no se hace.

- Perdona - se disculpó para a continuación beberse de un trago un vaso con agua - ¡No sé cuándo fue la última vez que comí!

- Hn. Me pregunto en qué habrás gastado el dinero…

Al ver la mirada del Hokage, Naruto se apresuró a corregirlo.

- ¡No es lo que piensas! Bueno… aunque… he tenido que hacer algunas investigaciones para seguir escribiendo Icha Icha… ¡pero no se me fue dinero en eso!

- ¿Entonces?

- Es… este… verás… - Naruto se revolvió nervioso el cabello. No quería revelar tan pronto el motivo de su visita, pero tal vez era mejor no retrasar más lo inevitable - tiene que ver con mi presencia en tu casa.

- ¿Hm?

- Ahora entiendo por qué no querías regresar a la aldea, ¡ser ninja renegado es la onda! Pero bueno, tiene sus inconvenientes. No puedo tener una cuenta de banco y… bueno… después de todo tal vez tengas razón cuando dices que soy un poco idiota… en el último lugar de mis investigaciones dejé el dinero bajo el colchón y pues… ya te imaginarás que cuando fueron a limpiar…

- Espera, espera, ¿cómo que eres un ninja renegado?

- ¿Eh? ¿No sabías?

- No - repuso Sasuke genuinamente sorprendido. ¿Cómo que Naruto era un ninja renegado? ¿Cuándo había pasado? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho?

- Pues sí, me aburrí de que los ninjas de las cinco naciones anduvieran tras de mí, así que de un día para otro me les perdí. ¡Son tan malos detectando chakra! Uno se preguntaría cómo con semejantes ninjas pudimos ganar la guerra…

- ¿Te seguían? ¿Pero por qué?

- Sasuke, ¡pero si tú mismo firmaste el decreto!

- ¿Cuál decreto?

- En la primera reunión de Kages a la que fuiste, acordaron que para mantener el equilibrio de poder entre las aldeas ninja, ninguna debía tener jinchūrikis en su posesión por lo cual se nos "pidió" a Killer Bee y a mí dejar de ser ninjas. Claro, para asegurarse de que cumplíamos con la "petición" teníamos un ejército de ANBUS a nuestras espaldas. Nunca estaba solo, es más, ¡ni para cagar!

- Yo no firmé nada de eso - replicó Sasuke seguro de sí - decidimos que ya no habría más jinchūrikis, nada de acosarlos.

- Ya no importa, después de todo ¿por qué debería creerte? Pude soportar que te convirtieras en Hokage porque me dije "bueno, si no fui yo, pues ¿quién mejor que el bastardo?", pero nunca imaginé que te aprovecharas del puesto para quitarme lo único que me quedaba, mis ganas de ser ninja.

Sasuke se sintió impotente. No entendía cómo, después de todo lo que afrontaron juntos, Naruto podía estar acusándolo de robarle su vida. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que el karma lo hubiera alcanzado. Después de tantos intentos por matarlo, no era raro que Naruto pensara que se estaba vengando de él.

- Si todo lo que dices es cierto - dijo Sasuke tratando de mantenerse ecuánime - ¿a qué has venido?

- A cobrar mi venganza - repuso Naruto quitado de la pena - ¿No te parece gracioso cómo todo se ha revertido? Tú, el Hokage, el shinobi más respetado de Konoha, y yo, que soy poco menos que nada porque ni siquiera estoy en el libro bingo. Por cierto, ¿tienes más ramen?

La situación no podía ser más surreal. No había mucho qué hacer salvo seguir el extraño curso de la conversación, así que Sasuke se levantó para traer la pequeña olla con el ramen para que Naruto se sirviera.

- ¿Y cómo es que piensas vengarte? - preguntó después de sentarse.

- Eso es s - e - c - r - e - t - o. Si te dijera, ¿no crees que arruinaría la diversión?

- Algo debiste aprender de Tobi y Madara.

- Sasuke, casi no has comido.

"Me pregunto por qué" pensó el Hokage.

- Anda, come algo. Vas a necesitar muchas fuerzas para enfrentar lo que viene.

- Gracias, pero creo que me viene mejor dormir. Lavas los platos.

- Que descanses, bastardo.

- Hasta mañana, Naruto.

* * *

**¿Imaginaban que así sería el reencuentro de nuestros personajes? Al parecer, Narutín tiene un as bajo la manga y parece que la 2a ley de Newton ha alcanzado al buen Sasuke -kun: a toda reacción corresponde una reacción, con la misma intensidad, pero en sentido contrario. ¿En qué creen que consista la famosa venganza? ¿En torturar al Hokage con las canciones de Pitbull y Wisin y Yandel? ¿O viendo las películas de Miley Cirus? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! **

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a Truechan324, Pachi sensei y Kage no Tori por sus amables comentarios y a quien ha dado "follow" para seguir enterándose de los chismes, ¡son lo mejor!**

**¡Hasta la próxima semana!**


	5. La sombra de la guerra

**Apreciables lectores, ha llegado el miércoles y, por tanto, un nuevo capítulo de "Sombras". La vez pasada, Naruto ha revelado el secreto tras su regreso. ¿Qué creen que hará el Hokage al respecto? ¡La respuesta está al alcance de sus cursores!**

* * *

**V. La sombra de la guerra.**

Todo lo que había tenido lugar en su antecomedor bien podría haber sido un sueño si, a la mañana siguiente, no hubiera visto a Naruto dormir como si nada en su sofá. Decidió dejarlo ahí, total, no sabía lo que estaba planeando y más valía aprovechar el tiempo. Así, lo primero que hizo fue pedir una audiencia con el Consejo de la Aldea.

- Sasuke - lo saludó Kakashi - ¿por qué nos llamas a estas horas de la madrugada?

- Son las nueve de la mañana Kakashi. Se supone que ustedes entran en funciones a las 8.

- Todo mundo sabe que las 8 en realidad son las 10 - replicó Tsunade - Sea lo que sea apresúrate, hay cosas que debo atender urgentemente.

- Como no sean tus apuestas….

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión? - preguntó Shikaku Nara, seguro de que si dejaba que la discusión siguiera pasarían horas antes de abordar el asunto que el Hokage quería examinar.

- Se trata de Naruto. He escuchado que ha sido declarado ninja renegado sin que me enterara. ¿No se supone que es algo que debemos deliberar en conjunto?

- Pues sí - admitió Kakashi - pero todos sabemos que tu relación con Naruto es un asunto… delicado… y pensamos que es mejor que todo lo que concierne a él sea deliberado por nosotros.

- ¿Y de qué privilegios goza Naruto para recibir ese trato? - inquirió reprimiendo el enojo que amenazaba con manifestarse de un momento a otro.

- Naruto no es un ninja como cualquier otro, lo sabes perfectamente - respondió Tsunade - Además, nosotros lo conocemos más que tú y sabemos qué es lo mejor para él.

Consejo 1. Sasuke 0.

- ¿Y lo mejor para él fue obligarlo a dejar de ser un ninja?

Por las caras de Tsunade, Shikaku y Kakashi, parecía que eso era algo que él debía ignorar. Consejo 1. Sasuke 1.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? - preguntó Shikaku.

- Él mismo me lo ha dicho. Él piensa que fui yo quien orquestó todo. Ahora piensa vengarse de mí.

- ¿Así que Naruto está en la aldea…?

- Sí Kakashi, y menuda mierda de ANBUS que tenemos, porque logró burlarlos con la mano en la cintura.

- Hace tiempo planeamos qué hacer en caso de que este día llegara - manifestó Shikaku - lo primero es…

- Naruto me habló de un documento según el cual se obligaba a los jinchūrikis sobrevivientes de la guerra a abandonar su profesión y a ser vigilados.

- No interrumpas a tus mayores, jovencito - lo amonestó Tsunade.

- Es justo que antes de escuchar a Nara respondan mi pregunta, después de todo, estamos en esta situación porque ustedes no me dijeron nada.

Consejo 1. Sasuke 2.

- Ese papel del que Naruto habla - comenzó Kakashi - se pensó poco antes del fin de la guerra. Nos preguntábamos que íbamos a hacer con Naruto y Killer Bee, su poder iba a ser un punto de disputa en cuanto el conflicto terminara y Tsuchikage sugirió que era mejor que abandonaran el gremio. Raikage no se opuso, total, sabía que Killer Bee no tendría ningún problema porque su sueño era ser cantante de rap, pero la situación era distinta con Naruto.

- Sabía que Naruto no iba a aceptar- prosiguió Tsunade - ya que ser ninja es lo único que sabe hacer, además de que es su orgullo. Como era de esperarse Gaara lo reprobó tajantemente, pero hasta él tuvo que reconocer que, en el mundo después de la guerra, la posición de Naruto sería delicada. La guerra cuestionó la razón de ser de los ninjas. Con todo eso de que había que terminar con el círculo de odio, lo más lógico era pensar que el sistema de naciones con aldeas ninja debía desaparecer para ser sustituido por organismos donde se resolvieran los conflictos pacíficamente. Aunque en lo personal me gustaría vivir para ver ese día, no es algo que se pueda alcanzar de la noche a la mañana. Una decisión de esa naturaleza dejaría en la calle a millones de ninjas que solo son aptos para pelear además de que, tanto en ese momento como ahora, no tenemos los recursos para dar trabajo a ninjas que quieran dejar de serlo.

Al escuchar las razones de Tsunade, Sasuke se preguntó si Danzō había expuesto a Itachi en esos términos la necesidad de aniquilar al Clan Uchiha.

- Por lo anterior Naruto no podía ser Hokage - continuó Shikaku - Y es ahí donde entras tú. Tu historia era perfecta para mostrar que, pese a los errores cometidos, un ninja siempre volvía a la senda del honor.

- Por eso ningún Kage se opuso a mi nombramiento…

- Hablamos con Naruto. Le expusimos que, para facilitar que la gente te aceptara, debía marcharse por un tiempo. Como para él la seguridad de la aldea y la tuya es lo primero, aceptó sin chistar. Días después de su partida, se le notificó que para cooperar con el proceso de pacificación debía evitar usar ninjutsu. No tardó en darse cuenta de los motivos detrás de esta petición y, después de noquear a los ninjas que lo vigilaban, desapareció de nuestro radar.

- No incluimos su nombre en el libro bingo porque no pensamos que Naruto tomara algún tipo de represalia. Como estoy segura que Jiraiya le dijo alguna vez, hay ocasiones en que un ninja debe hacer ciertos sacrificios y confiábamos que Naruto lo entendería - concluyó Tsunade.

- ¿Hay otra documento cuya existencia desconozca? - preguntó Sasuke tras un momento de silencio.

- No, ninguno… bueno, aunque si contamos el que exonera de IVA al Icha Icha Paradise…

- Ejem… volviendo al tema de discusión, de todas formas ideamos un plan de emergencia por si Naruto decidía volverse contra nosotros.

- No hay necesidad, Nara. Ya sé qué es lo que hay que hacer.

- ¿Y puede Hokage - sama compartirnos su idea?

- Claro, Kakashi. Renuncio.

Consejo 1. Sasuke 3.

* * *

Al despertar, Naruto no pudo encontrar a Sasuke por ningún lado. Supuso que tal vez no había tomado su amenaza en serio y que, como todos los días, se había dirigido al trabajo. De cualquier forma, eso no interfería con sus planes. Pero antes de llevarlos a cabo, era necesario tener el estómago lleno.

Para su sorpresa, al llegar al antecomedor descubrió que el desayuno no solo estaba hecho, también tenía un acompañante.

- Hay que ver los problemas que causas apenas llegas, pequeño Naruto.

- ¿Kakashi - sensei?

- Vamos, siéntate. Cuéntame que ha sido de ti en estos años mientras comemos.

- ¿Comemos? ¿Pues qué hora es?

- Las 2.

- Oh.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba que el problema era entre Sasuke y él y ahora resultaba que el muy bastardo corría a llorar al Consejo de Konoha para remediarle el problema. Vaya cobarde.

- ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?

- El pequeño Sasuke nos dijo que había platicado contigo y supuse que, como no tienes un lugar donde quedarte, lo más lógico era que te hubiera dejado dormir en su casa.

Naruto quiso golpearse. ¿Era tan obvio? No cabía duda, dejar de ser un ninja lo estaba afectando.

- Es impresionante lo mucho que ha cambiado Sasuke desde que es Hokage - comentó Kakashi mientras tomaba un onigiri - antes te habría corrido apenas te viera y ahora hasta deja que te quedes.

- Bueno… sí… suele pasar - replicó tratando de medir las aguas, aunque algo le decía que sería inútil. Estaba seguro que ni Sasuke, Sakura y él, pese al tiempo que habían convivido con su maestro, podían vislumbrar qué era lo que tramaba.

- ¡Y eso que no lo has visto con las aldeanas! En sus días buenos hasta deja que se tomen fotos con él, incluso les da besos en las mejillas.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, y los niños ¡lo aman! Cada semana va a leerles cuentos a la Academia, juegan al avión, al burro castigado…

Si Naruto quería jugar a ver quién de los dos soltaba prenda primero, Kakashi se apuntaba gustoso. Y a juzgar por las expresiones de su ex - alumno, no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.

- ¿Oh? Que yo recuerde Sasuke nunca fue una persona muy sociable. Se aseguraba de que Sakura - chan no rebasara un radio de cinco metros, no soportaba a los niños y siempre tenía ese complejo de… de… ¿super…? ¿Superman?

- Superioridad, Naruto.

- Sí, ese mero. Solía pasearse como si fuera la última Coca - Cola de Suna.

- Ah… ya recuerdo. Cómo era de insoportable. Llegaba a mi casa sin tocar y nunca me dijo sensei. Siempre era "Kakashi" a secas.

- Bueno, usted tuvo la culpa. Nunca lo corrigió.

- Ahh… la juventud. Supongo que vi algo de mí en él. Me recordó mis años mozos cuando…

- ¿Y es por eso que le dedicaba más tiempo a su entrenamiento?

¡Bingo! Kakashi tenía a Naruto justo donde lo quería.

- Sí, puede que sí. Los maestros también somos personas, ¿sabes? No podemos evitar tener simpatías.

- Ya. No imagino el fracaso que debió haber sentido cuando nuestro Hokage - sama abandonó la aldea.

Si Kakashi pensaba que podía herirlo sin salir con algunos rasguños estaba muy equivocado, se dijo Naruto.

- Sí, fue un golpe muy duro para todo el equipo siete. Pero lo que ocurre hoy en día muestra que no me he equivocado. Sasuke se ha convertido en lo que estaba llamado a ser, en el ninja más brillante de su generación. Después de todo, él es un ge…

- ¡Basta! - Naruto dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa - ¡¿Fue por eso que me corrieron de la aldea?! ¡¿Para hacerle borrón y cuenta nueva al traidor?!

Jugar con sus estudiantes es un pasatiempo que, por más que lo intentara, no podría abandonar. Pero ya era tiempo de ponerse serios.

- Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que llamaras a Sasuke "traidor". Sigues siendo el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente - comentó amargamente.

- Sensei… yo…

- Ni te molestes en arreglarlo. Es lo que has pensado todos estos años, ¿no? Que el Consejo considera a Sasuke como una especie de héroe trágico que merece redimirse. Pensé que sabías mejor que nadie que el cargo que ocupa es prácticamente una cadena que lo ata a un sitio por el cual no siente mucho aprecio y que si ha aceptado es para construir un lugar al cual pudieras volver.

- Ajá, y si cuentas sus visitas a la Academia o a las viejitas que ayuda cuando camina en la calle… ¡mejor ya hágalo un santo!

- Naruto, Naruto… has olvidado mi lección más importante.

- ¿Cuál? ¿La de que en cualquier lugar, aunque sea el pueblo más escondido, es posible conseguir Icha - Icha Paradise?

- No, aunque ésa es muy indispensable para la sobrevivencia, hay una más importante. Recuerda que debes ver más allá de lo evidente. Si bien es cierto que Sasuke se ganó poco a poco el respeto de los aldeanos al participar directamente en la reconstrucción, la verdad es que sale muy poco de la torre. La gente lo ha aceptado y lo ve como una especie de sombra que los protege. No saben exactamente dónde está o qué hace, pero están seguros que no les fallará.

- Entonces lo que me dijo…

- Parece que tú y Sasuke se ponen de acuerdo para complicarnos la existencia - se detuvo un rato para servir un poco de té - Tuvimos una reunión por la mañana. Sasuke renunció para arreglar el problema contigo sin poner a la aldea de por medio. Y también porque se acababa de enterar de lo de la prohibición de que fueras ninja.

- Oh.

- Para aclarar ese malentendido, ten presente que ese decreto ya estaba pactado antes de la reunión a la que fue Sasuke, aunque por tu cara no pareces muy sorprendido.

- Ya lo sabía. Gaara me lo dijo, pero no pude creer que lo hubieran hecho. Se me hizo más fácil culpar a Sasuke.

- Naruto… lo que ha pasado no ha sido nada fácil para ti. Tampoco lo es para nosotros. No tienes idea de lo mucho que han chocado Sasuke y Tsunade por el solo hecho de que no eres tú quien ocupa el puesto. Y aunque el pequeño Sasuke se esfuerce en ocultarlo - en eso se parece tanto a ti -, es cuando se siente más solo. La única persona a quien tendría la confianza suficiente para despotricar en contra del Consejo está quién sabe dónde y quién sabe cuándo volverá. Además, ni para nosotros como Consejo ni para los Kages fue sencillo tomar la decisión. Pero lo que convenció a Tsunade y a Gaara fue que, con eso, te darían una opción por la que miles de ninjas matarían: la de tener una vida normal.

Si era sincero consigo, Naruto no tenía una idea clara de cómo encontraría la aldea a su llegada. Al recorrer sus calles por primera vez en un largo tiempo, tuvo que admitir que el bastardo se esforzaba en su trabajo. Sin embargo, fue eso mismo lo que lo impulsó a llevar adelante su cometido. Era injusto que Sasuke llegara y usurpara un lugar que no le correspondía, pero hasta la plática con Kakashi no había reparado ni en las motivaciones ni en los obstáculos que había tenido que enfrentar su rival para lograrlo. Se sentía como un…

- Idiota… no se lo diga a Sasuke, pero creo que tiene razón - admitió apenado al cabo de un rato.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo.

- ¡Sensei!

- Vamos Naruto, no seas tan duro contigo. Lo importante es que aún estás a tiempo para tomar una buena decisión. Porque vas a dar marcha atrás a tu venganza, ¿verdad?

- Kakashi - sensei… no tiene que emplear ese tono…

- Y ahora me vas a decir en qué consiste tu famoso plan.

* * *

**Parece que el futuro no es del todo alentador para nuestros protagonistas: mientras Sasuke ha decidido renunciar, Naruto comienza a ser víctima de los remordimientos. ¿Dará marcha atrás a su venganza? Y si lo hace ¿tendrá que pagar el boleto de regreso a Justin Bieber, a quien había contratado para hacer un concierto masivo en Konoha que, como resultado, culminaría con la destrucción de la aldea? Sea lo que sea, habrá que esperar la próxima semana para averiguarlo. **

**Muchas gracias a Blink - chan 90, Portgas D. Naru, Amante - animeid, Truechan 324, AnaRodriguez5496 y Achan 93 por sus amables comentarios y a quien le ha dado follow a esta historia, ¡son los mejores lectores del mundo mundial!**

**¡Hasta entonces!**


	6. La sombra de la venganza

**Queridos lectores, ha llegado la hora de conocer el sexto capítulo de este fic llamado "Sombras". La semana pasada, Hokage - sama ya no lo es más puesto que renunció en solidaridad con su amigo quien, a su vez, ha sido troleado hasta el cansancio por el buen Kakashi. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? **

* * *

**VI. La sombra de la venganza.**

- ¿Con que eso era lo que planeabas?

- Sí… - aceptó Naruto apenado.

- Debo aceptar que tiene todo tu sello, pero nunca pensé que serías capaz…

- Ya no siga, sensei... Suficiente tengo con el zorro y mi conciencia.

- En eso tienes razón, no hay nada peor que la auto-recriminación.

Tras unos instantes en los que ambos trataron de asimilar lo que habían dicho, Naruto preguntó:

- ¿No va a decirle, verdad?

- Por supuesto que no. Soy pervertido, no chismoso.

- Gracias, sensei.

- De eso te vas a encargar tú.

- Sabía que entendería… ¡¿qué?!

- Tú causaste esta situación, ahora tú la arreglas.

- ¡¿Pero sensei?! ¡Todo esto es culpa suya, de la vieja y del papá de Shikamaru! ¡No tenían por qué decidir así sobre mi vida!

- Fuiste alumno de Jiraiya, conociste a Itachi y a Nagato… pensé que habías comprendido que ser ninja no se trata de ser un héroe, sino de dar todo por los que te importan.

Naruto apretó fuertemente las manos. Para Kakashi era fácil decirlo, él no había sido forzado a dejar la aldea y sus sueños. De seguro solo se dedicaba a calentar su sillón en el Consejo mientras leía pornografía y, con la mano en la cintura, desestimaba sus razones.

- Sé qué estás pensando Naruto y no, no estoy dispuesto a entrar contigo en un concurso de "haber quién ha sufrido más". Si no estabas dispuesto a hacerlo, entonces creo que siempre tuviste una idea errónea de nuestra profesión.

Kakashi se levantó de la mesa y, antes de marcharse:

- No sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero Sasuke tiene que volver a su puesto en menos de una semana. A juzgar por tu plan, creo que eres consciente de lo delicada que es la situación de Sasuke frente a los feudales y los otros kages.

El sonido de la puerta le indicó que se encontraba solo. Naruto recargó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus manos. ¿En qué momento había decidido hacer de Sasuke su objeto de venganza? En cuanto se enteró del papel que cambiaría su vida, se sintió enojado con el Consejo de Konoha. No podía decir que eran personas que ignoraban los obstáculos que había tenido que superar para convertirse en el ninja que era, es más, estuvieron con él a lo largo del camino. Así, le era imposible entender cómo le daban la espalda de un momento a otro. "Para que tengas una nueva vida", le explicó Gaara, pero él no la había pedido. Lo que había hecho hasta ese momento era para convertirse en Hokage, no para hacerse a un lado en cuanto unas personas lo juzgaran incómodo. Y sin embargo, era consciente de que si los Kages se lo pedían - en lugar de simplemente matarlo u obligarlo - era porque confiaban en él. Porque, tal y como Kakashi se lo había dicho, después de haber platicado con Itachi se había asomado a ese otro lado no tan agradable de la profesión: el de los sacrificios que cambian totalmente la vida y que nunca son reconocidos. Pensó que situaciones como ésa no volverían a repetirse en cuanto la guerra terminara, además, nunca imaginó que algo así lo fuera a alcanzar. Era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, de alguna manera estaba predestinado a ocupar el cargo, ¿no?

Sabía que Sasuke no había tenido que ver con el famoso documento y que incluso se opuso a ser el nuevo dirigente de Konoha - aún recordaba todo el desastre que armó en su tienda -, pero le era más fácil odiarlo a él que a Tsunade y a Kakashi. Después de todo, Sasuke quiso matarlo más de una vez, se alió con los malos y lo humillaba. Sí, motivos suficientes para culparlo. Por eso no debía resultarle sencillo convencerlo y, de paso, disculparse. Ajá.

Suspiró frustrado. Sasuke siempre ocupó un lugar muy especial en su vida y no se sentiría tan frustrado si, junto con él, dejaba de ser un ninja. Pero Sasuke debía asumir las consecuencias de sus actos y era lamentable que, para hacerlo, tuvieran que embarrarlo a él.

Se levantó y comenzó a recorrer la casa. No había nada que le dijera que ahí vivía Uchiha Sasuke. O si lo había, no sería capaz de distinguirlo. Tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él y, la primera vez que lo veía en tantos años, se le ocurría decir que se iba a vengar. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que planeaba hacer? Casi prefería enfrentar la ira de Tsunade. No podría imaginar qué rumbo tomaría su conversación con Sasuke.

Naruto detuvo su paseo cuando oyó pasos en la sala. Seguramente Sasuke había llegado.

- ¿Sigues aquí?

Ahora era un buen momento para esconderse.

- Sí, Sasuke - ya era tarde.

- Veo que te has tomado la libertad de jugar con mi cocina.

- Ese fue Kakashi - sensei.

- ¿Y qué quería? - preguntó Sasuke mientras recogía la mesa.

- Hablamos de tu reunión con el Consejo.

- Hn. Debo suponer que ya sabes.

- Ehh.. sí… pero si lo que querías era tomar unas vacaciones, ¡debiste haberlo pedido!

- ¿Eh? - era oficial. Sasuke se declaraba incapaz de comprender lo que ocurría - He renunciado porque es lo que debía hacer.

- ¡Pero Sasuke! ¡Es una decisión muy irresponsable!

- ¿Más irresponsable que tú llegando de la nada a anunciarme que quieres vengarte? No me digas.

- Bueno… sí… pero... he pensado… que…

Sasuke comenzó a lavar los platos. Debía aprovecharlo, ya que si le daba la espalda no tendría por qué verlo a los ojos cuando le confesara el plan.

- Ya no pienso vengarme.

- ¿Oh? - la próxima vez que Naruto viniera, aprendería a tomarlo menos en serio - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Pues… estar aquí… me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba nada bien y como ya no hay ningún problema, ¡no tienes por qué renunciar!

Silencio. De repente, Sasuke se paró frente a él:

- No, no te hicieron nada - concluyó después de examinarlo con el sharingan - ¡Me enfrento al Consejo porque pienso que lo que te hicieron es injusto, ¿y te das por vencido tan fácilmente?!

- Bueno… - comenzó Naruto poniendo algo de espacio entre ambos - es que… he estado pensando…

- ¡¿Hay otra cosa que debo saber?! ¡¿Otro documento que no sé que existe y que dice que le he vendido el alma al diablo?!

- ¡No!

- ¡¿Entonces?!

- Haces un buen trabajo en la aldea y no es justo que se arruine por mi culpa…

- ¡Pero…! Está bien. Tal vez pienses que lo mejor es dejar las cosas así, pero yo no.

Qué difícil era abandonar los viejos hábitos, se dijo Naruto. Había olvidado que Sasuke había pasado gran parte de su vida siendo un vengador.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Pensé que ser responsable de las vidas de tantos te había vuelto más consciente!

- ¡Me importan poco a comparación de la tuya!

De ser posible, Naruto se sintió aún más miserable.

- Escucha, Sasuke. Siempre supe que tú no habías tenido que ver nada con el papelito. Yo… pensé que era más fácil culparte de todo. Y… aprovechando mis "viajes de investigación" a las aguas termales y mis habilidades… preparé todo un montaje para desprestigiarte. Estoy aquí porque estaba por entregar unas fotos donde tú… abusabas de… niños.

Guau, ¡al final no había sido tan complicado! Y lo mejor de todo era que ¡Sasuke no le estaba haciendo nada!

- ¿Ves? ¡No valía la pena hacer tanto borlote!

- Tienes razón, no valía la pena.

Sasuke abandonó el antecomedor. Poco tiempo después, Naruto oyó el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse.

* * *

No sabía decir si le sorprendía o no ser traicionado por Naruto. Itachi lo había hecho y era, con mucho, el episodio que había hecho de él lo que era. Sin embargo, Itachi le dijo que lo quería sin importar el camino que escogiera. Lástima que hubiera muerto. No comprendía cómo gente tan leal como él ya no estaba y otros tan hipócritas pululaban por el mundo. Así era como veía a Naruto en esos momentos. Cuando le dijo que se vengaría de él no pudo sino aceptar el reto. Conocía perfectamente esa sensación que lo envolvía por entero y que solo se saciaría en cuanto viera a otros sufrir tanto o más que él. Por eso no trató de disuadirlo. No iba a negar su pasado. Pero con lo que acababa de escuchar… Sasuke se sentía terriblemente estúpido.

Como (creía que) Naruto le había enseñado, siempre valía la pena arriesgarse por las personas que uno quería, pues era ese cariño lo que realmente importaba. Eso sin contar que, hasta ese día, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él. La esperanza de que Naruto volviera y reconociera lo que hacía era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir con el "trato" que había hecho con los Kages. De esa manera, después del trabajo pasaba a Ichiraku a comprar un par de tazones de ramen. Debía estar preparado para el regreso de Naruto.

Y cuando ese día finalmente llegaba… A lo mejor eran las consecuencias de sus actos. Si pensaba que tantos insultos e intentos de asesinato iban a quedar impunes, se estaba dando cuenta que se equivocaba. Se preguntó si Naruto no lo había estado planeando: primero le hacía creer que compartían un vínculo muy especial para darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate en cuanto confiara en él. Sospechó que en su famosa conversación, Itachi le había enseñado métodos de tortura.

"Supongo que es inevitable" - se dijo mientras se revolvía en su cama - "y soy un tonto por creer que lo que le he hecho no me alcanzaría".

No sabía si iría al Consejo a retirar o a refrendar su renuncia. Por una parte, estaba harto del mundo de los ninjas, lleno de intrigas que solo le interesaban porque no debía defraudar a Naruto. Ahora que había perdido su motivación era inútil seguir. Por otra, podía usar su posición como Hokage para instigar a Naruto y así hacer válidas sus acusaciones. No podía ir muy lejos porque el Consejo iría sobre su cabeza si lo intentaba, pero verlo destrozado aunque fuera por un breve momento valdría la pena.

"Hn, y después él se vengaría y yo tendría que hacer lo mismo después… Naruto seguiría ocupando mucho de mi tiempo y no lo vale".

No tardó en quedarse dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke fue al Consejo a retirar su renuncia. Después se dirigió a su oficina. Leyó los documentos que Sakura le había señalado que era importante atender y había discutido junto con ella y Shikamaru la integración de los nuevos equipos de genin.

Llegó la tarde. Sasuke seguía en la oficina.

- Sasuke - kun…

- Hn.

- ¿No…? ¿No vas a salir hoy?

- No.

Silencio.

- Sasuke - kun… perdona si me meto en algo que no me importa, pero…

"Estás a punto de hacerlo", se dijo.

- Sé que todas las tardes ibas a esperar a Naruto en la montaña de los Hokages. Naruto nunca se dio por vencido contigo, ¿sabes? Aunque todos dudamos de ti, él fue el único que siguió pensando que aún había algo bueno en ti. Y no se equivocó.

Sasuke se limitó a concentrarse en el papel que leía.

- Tú tampoco deberías perder la esperanza.

No iba a explicarle a Sakura la razón por la cual ya no pensaba ir a pararse en ese sitio en mucho tiempo.

- Agradezco tu preocupación, Sakura, pero no pienso salir más. ¿Por qué no usamos ese tiempo para otras cosas? Te convendría, saldrías más temprano e incluso podrías ir a supervisar algunas cosas al hospital.

- Gracias, Sasuke - kun, pero…

- Es una orden.

- Como digas.

* * *

**Notas finales: ¿imaginaban que ocurriría lo que pasó? Gracias a Lixy-chan, Blink-chan90, Amante-animeid- y True-chan324 por sus amables comentarios y a quien le ha dado follow a este humilde intento de fic. No saben cuánta alegría causa saber que un debraye publicado en este lugar cibernético efectivamente está siendo leído y, aun mejor, comentado. ¡Son lo mejor!**

**En el siguiente episodio, es evidente que Naruto habrá de buscar una reconciliación con le buen Hokage - sama. ¿Le dará serenata al ritmo de "Love you like a love song" de Selena Gómez o aun mejor, con un éxito de la Arrolladora Banda El Limón? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Dentro de ocho días el enigma será revelado. **

**¡Hasta entonces!**


	7. Las sombras de viejas batallas

**Amables lectores, como cada miércoles, es hora de un nuevo capítulo de "Sombras". Hace ocho días, Hokage - sama decidió continuar con su vida a pesar de la traición de Naruto quien, a su vez, resolvió dar marcha atrás a su venganza. ¿Cómo terminará este conflicto, mucho peor que el de Pedro Infante y Luis Aguilar en "A toda máquina"? ¡La respuesta está al alcance de su cursor!**

* * *

**VII Las sombras de viejas batallas.**

Una de las ventajas del modo ermitaño era la capacidad para mezclar su chakra con la naturaleza, aunque dudaba que Sasuke quisiera o fuera capaz de notarlo. Todos los días, desde el escondite detrás del refrigerador, Naruto observada que su anfitrión se levantaba, comía algo, salía y regresaba poco antes de la media noche. Si Sasuke notaba que la casa siempre se encontraba limpia o que al refrigerador no le faltaba comida no sabría decirlo. Al principio pensó que lo más seguro era que decidiera ignorarlo y esperar a que se fuera para poder descargar su ira en la casa o en el inmobiliario. No obstante, en cuanto echó mano del modo ermitaño, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke nunca había abandonado su habitación y que eran sus clones los que seguían con la rutina.

Cuando le confesó la verdad, imaginó que se estaría retorciendo en las llamas de Amateratsu por la eternidad o que sería atrapado en el mundo del Tsukiyomi, donde Sasuke podría hacer gala de su reputación de torturador y vengador. Sin embargo, lo único que oyó fue el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Era un lado de la furia de Sasuke que no pensó que existiera, pero aun así le preocupaba saber lo que pasaría cuando la etapa pasiva terminase. ¿Llegaría, acaso, la de la acción y la destrucción?

Mientras realizaba las tareas de la casa, los recuerdos asaltaban a Naruto. Al final Sasuke tenía razón, no era más que un gato miedica. Cuando llegaba el tiempo de demostrar que era capaz de merecer la confianza de los que habían creído en él, los defraudaba. Tsunade, Gaara, los demás Kages, Kakashi, el padre de Shikamaru y hasta Mifune no habían dudado en que aceptaría abandonar el mundo de los ninjas. En la guerra, había demostrado que estaba preparado para tomar decisiones importantes y asumir sus consecuencias. Todo para que, llegado el momento, asumiera una actitud tan inapropiada. Y aun peor, se le ocurría hacer de la persona que más le importaba el destinatario de su frustración.

No era la primera vez que, desde su conversación con Kakashi, se preguntaba por qué había decidido vengarse de Sasuke. ¿Tal vez porque pensó que, después de tantos años fuera, se había olvidado de él? Lo que había pasado le mostró que fue muy tonto siquiera considerar la posibilidad. Hasta donde sabía, Sasuke no era muy fan del ramen pero, el día de su regreso, le había ofrecido. No era prefabricado, estaba seguro que era de Ichiraku. Sin mencionar que, pese a que todo indicaba que Sasuke seguía siendo una persona bastante asocial, la habitación de invitados estaba impecable. Sasuke se estaba preparando para su vuelta.

Naruto trató de imaginar cómo habían sido los días de Sasuke durante los últimos tres años. Antes de regresar a Konoha, veía a Sasuke con Sakura, juntos y felices. Después de ver cómo vivía, se dio cuenta de que la vida de Sasuke seguía siendo bastante solitaria, incluso difícil, ya que en realidad se encontraba preso de la aldea y del Consejo. Había sido injusto con él. No cabía duda de que los años posteriores a la guerra habían sido un infierno para ambos. Para colmo, cuando se reunía con Sasuke, el único que podía entender a cabalidad cómo se sentía, le ponía la cereza al pastel.

Fuera de los quehaceres domésticos, Naruto no se atrevía a salir de su escondite. Sonreía con tristeza porque todo indicaba que él y Sasuke estaban en franca competencia para ver quién soportaba estar en casa por más tiempo. Naruto, que hasta ese entonces estaba sentado en el piso con el respaldo apoyado en uno de los sillones, se levantó. Casi era hora de que el clon de Sasuke llegara, así que caminó hacia la cocina para ocultarse. Activó su modo ermitaño. Sintió el chakra de Sasuke original y el del clon que se avecinaba.

Diez minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió. El clon caminó directo a la habitación de Sasuke. No había mayor novedad. Naruto suspiró. La situación ya no podía seguir así. Gracias a la lectura del chakra que le era posible hacer por las técnicas ermitañas, sabía que Sasuke prácticamente llevaba dormido una semana, salvo pequeños lapsos en que se despertaba para ir al baño, beber sake y volver a la cama o cuando, al volver, el clon lo despertaba y él lo deshacía para enterarse de los sucesos del día.

Naruto se decía que en cuanto se le ocurriera una idea de cómo arreglar las cosas iría a la habitación a ponerla en práctica. Pero los días pasaban y su cerebro estaba seco. Naruto se recargó contra el refrigerador, sintiéndose como un idiota. Aunque ser un ninja implicaba usar ciertas habilidades que el común de los mortales no podía; también suponía poseer una manera específica de pensar. Sin embargo, mientras se lamentaba golpeando sin cesar su frente contra el aparato, se dio cuenta de que siempre supo qué debía hacer.

* * *

- ¡Arriba!

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente a la persona que osaba perturbar su sueño, pero hacerlo en voz alta le daba flojera.

- Aghhh…

Y, sin su permiso, el impertinente lo había sentado.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Despierta!

Con más cansancio que ganas, abrió los ojos. Naruto lo estaba sujetando del brazo. Quiso apartarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Toda se la llevaba el clon que hacía cada mañana para que se encargara de los deberes.

- Mira, he hecho una ensalada con esas cosas rojas que tanto te gustan. Di "ah"

Si no hubiera pasado los últimos siete días durmiendo, habría mandado a Naruto a volar, así que se limitó a enviarle su mejor mirada intimidante, pese a que temía que no surtiera efecto debido al estado tan debilitado en que se encontraba.

- Vamos Sasuke, ve cómo estás. Hasta la piel de los brazos te cuelga. ¿Quieres que tus fans vean cómo su Hokage se ha descuidado?

- …

- Estoy aquí para proponerte algo. Sé que lo que hice no estuvo nada bien y… ¿qué tal la revancha?

Sasuke seguía dedicándole la mirada que lo hizo tan famoso a lo largo de las naciones ninja.

- Una pelea sin restricciones. Tienes la oportunidad de descargar tu ira contra mí.

- No mereces ni que levante un dedo.

- Y yo también podré golpearte.

- ¿Tú? Como si eso fuera posible.

- Como te encuentras ahora, sí. Además, ¿quién te hizo pensar que se me ha olvidado todo lo que me has hecho?

-Así que se trata de eso. ¿Dónde está tu discurso de "la venganza solo genera más venganza"? - preguntó intentando imitar la voz chillona de Naruto - No eres más que un hipócrita - agregó volviéndose a acostar dándole la espalda.

- No confías en mí, está bien. Siempre estuviste en lo correcto. Nunca he podido entenderte y dudo que algún día pueda, pero tú tampoco ves más allá de ti.

- ¿Y eso te afecta en…?

- Bueno, parecía que te importaba cuando me fui.

- Antes de que se cayera tu teatro.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que, para sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke se levantó.

- No sé por qué sigues en mi casa. Mis asuntos contigo han terminado.

Naruto tomó de las manos a Sasuke antes de que diera la señal para que los ANBUS entraran a la casa.

- No, no lo han hecho.

- No pienso ensuciarme las manos con escoria como tú.

- Sasuke, no estoy pidiendo tu perdón. Es una oportunidad para acabar con todo, por eso será una pelea donde se van a valer hasta tus técnicas más guay.

Sasuke dejó de forcejear para liberarse.

- ¿Las que me enseñó Orochimaru?

- Sí.

- ¿Las del mangekyō sharingan?

- Sí.

Sasuke meditó. Ya no tenía nada más que perder.

- Está bien.

- ¡¿En serio?! Bueno, tendrás que empezar a comer bien para prepararte porque de seguro…

- No pienso esperar, terminemos con esto ya.

Naruto concluyó que a Sasuke le tenía sin cuidado el resultado de la pelea. No le interesaba guardar energías para poder hacer un clon que se encargara de gobernar Konoha. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Nadie dijo nada. Ambos sabían que no había mejor escenario para su ajuste de cuentas que el Valle del Fin. Empero, a diferencia de la última vez, los dos ofrecían una imagen un tanto deprimente. Naruto llevaba meses usando al mínimo sus técnicas ninjas, mientras que Sasuke no se había movido ni comido bien en días.

Sasuke le dio un kunai a Naruto y la pelea comenzó. Los movimientos eran lentos, pero no por ello menos mortíferos. Si hubieran estado en plenitud, era poco probable que salieran lastimados porque podrían esquivar y responder; en el estado en el que estaban podría ser letal.

Naruto vio que Sasuke hacía los sellos característicos del Chidori. Él también hizo lo propio para formar el Rasengan. Naruto sabía que sería el último movimiento, pues ninguno tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguir. Cuando terminaron de preparar su técnica, se prepararon para dar el golpe. Era el momento culminante del plan de Naruto, hacerle entender a Sasuke por lo que había pasado y el dolor que sentía por haberlo traicionado, a través de sus puños. Pero algo salió terriblemente mal.

Naruto no tenía la intención de golpear con el Rasengan a Sasuke. Debió suponer que algo como eso debía pasar, pues moverse rápidamente era uno de los puntos fuertes de su amigo y era claro que en ese momento no tenía la habilidad. Así que, cuando esperaba ser impactado con Chidori, se dio cuenta con horror que tenía sangre en sus manos.

- ¡Sasuke!

* * *

**Después de tan intensa pelea, ¿cuál creen que sea el destino de Naruto? ¿Será acusado de magnicidio? ¿O, para defenderse, dirá que conoce a la crema y nata del Consejo de Konoha? ¿Su caso, entonces, será conocido como el del "gentleman de Konoha"? Habrá que esperar a la siguiente semana para saber. Por otra parte, como podrán imaginar después de leer este capítulo, "Sombras" se acerca a su fin. ¿Cómo imaginan que terminará todo? ¿Reconciliación o ida al programa de la Señorita Laura?**

**Como siempre, gracias a Lixy- chan, Blink - chan90, Amante-animeid y Kage no Tori por sus amables y constantes comentarios a lo largo del fic; a quienes le han dado follow y a los lectores anónimos. ¡Son lo mejor!**

**¡Hasta la semana próxima!**


	8. Claroscuro

**Queridos lectores, un miércoles más y con él un nuevo capítulo de "Sombras". Tras una "intensa" pelea donde nuestros protagonistas hicieron gala de sus habilidades, se aproxima otro tipo de confrontación. ¿Podrá Hokage - sama perdonar a Naruto y no enviarlo al campo de trabajos forzados? La respuesta, como siempre, al alcance del cursor. **

* * *

**VIII Claroscuro.**

Naruto no supo decir qué fue lo que ocurrió después. En cuanto Sasuke cayó, aparecieron cuatro ANBUS. Él no dejaba de gritar. Supuso que alguno de los ninjas le golpeó la cabeza porque despertó en la sala de espera del hospital.

- ¿Naruto?

- ¿Sakura…?

- ¡Oh Naruto! ¡Qué alegría!

Naruto, que aun no se hallaba en sus cinco sentidos, correspondió el abrazo de su amiga.

- ¡Sakura - chan!

Pero fue bajado a tierra firme en cuanto sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

- ¡Sakura - chan! ¡¿Pero qué…?!

- Ni te enojes, porque a Sasuke - kun también ya le tocó el suyo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡Sakura - chan! ¡No tenía intención de que lo golpeara el Rasengan! ¡Él pudo haberlo esquivado y…! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!

- Calma Naruto. Sasuke está bien - le aseguró abrazándolo - Fue su culpa por ser tan descuidado.

- Sakura -chan…

- Pero también fue tuya. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a pelear con él sabiendo cómo es?

- No tuve de otra… Apenas si comía, tampoco salía y su trabajo… todo por mis tonterías…

- Naruto… ¿por qué no me dijiste?

- Era una misión, que por cierto cagué…

- Shhh Naruto…

- Todos esperaban que fuera capaz de renunciar a mi sueño, yo también pensé que podía, pero Sasuke… yo no quería estar lejos…

- Sasuke - kun tenía que asumir las consecuencias por lo que hizo - le recalcó mientras le acariciaba la espalda para consolarlo.

- No, no entiendes Sakura - chan. Cuando al fin había vuelto, resultaba que me tenía que ir y no porque lo deseara, sino por ser un jinchūriki, algo que yo no escogí ser. Estoy harto Sakura - chan… harto de no poder hacer mi vida con quien quiero…

- Él también te extrañaba mucho. Todas las tardes, iba al monte de los Hokages a esperarte. Después, iba a Ichiraku a comprar ramen, que terminaba regalando a cualquier persona de la oficina al día siguiente. Hasta teníamos una tabla de turnos para saber a quién le tocaba- agregó Sakura en un tono más alegre.

- Ya me lo imagino, con su cara toda estirada diciendo "Ten, toma esto y más vale que te guste"

- Sí, algo así era.

- Sakura - chan, he hecho algo terrible - continuó después de que ambos terminaran de reír - Lo he arruinado todo.

- Naruto - dijo Sakura separándose del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos - Los dos se han hecho cosas peores y no te atrevas a negarlo.

- Sí, Sakura - chan - respondió bajando la mirada - pero no era así como funcionaban las cosas. Usualmente es Sasuke quien hace las tonterías. No estoy diciendo que yo no pueda cometerlas, pero lo he defraudado de la peor manera. Creí en él hasta el final, le ofrecí morir juntos aquella vez que lo encontramos en el País de los Samurái… pero por lo que hice todo lo que le dije se ha ido al caño.

- Y el intentó matarte más de una vez, te puso en problemas con tus amigos y medio mundo ninja y, por si fuera poco, te embarra en la condena que tiene que cumplir.

- ¡Sakura - chan!

- Los dos son un par de idiotas. ¿Por qué no hablas con él y le dices la verdad?

- Él no va a creerme.

- Deja de hacerte el mártir y escúchame - para probarle que lo que iba a decir era algo serio, le sujetó la cabeza con sus manos - Sasuke sabe mejor que nadie que no eres perfecto, pero tú no le has dicho por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.

- Pero si yo le dije y…

- LA verdadera razón.

- Oh.

- Los dos son unos dramáticos. No sé por qué Jiraiya - sama no los hizo protagonistas de una de sus novelas.

- ¡Sakura - chan!

- Anda, ve y dile. Está despierto.

- ¡¿Cómo puede ser?!

- Naruto, afortunadamente los dos están tan fuera de forma que ese golpe lo más que hizo fue una herida poco profunda en el abdomen.

- Bueno, creo que es aquí cuando dices "acuérdate que las cosas pasan por algo".

- No iba a hacerlo, pero supongo que sí. Y más vale que lo arregles ya.

- Sí, Sakura - chan.

Sakura le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla antes de que se fuera.

- Supongo que esto quiere decir que pronto tendremos nuevo Hokage - susurró para sí intentando reprimir, sin éxito, las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

* * *

En cuanto abrió la puerta, fue recibido con la vajilla de la comida del hospital. Afortunadamente, Naruto se hallaba lo suficientemente descansado para esquivarla.

- Veo que te encuentras muy bien.

- Largo.

- Es bueno saber que tu buen humor habitual también ha regresado.

- Piérdete.

- Sasuke…

- Eres un inútil. Ni siquiera sirves para darme muerte.

- Nunca quise hacerlo. Yo sólo buscaba que vieras cuánto lo sentía y…

- ¿Con una pelea? Vaya, esto me prueba que tu estupidez no tiene límites.

- ¡Oh, disculpa! ¡Yo no me encerré en mi cuarto a casi morir de hambre, sin otra comida más que el sake de toda la aldea y a dormir como si no tuviera más responsabilidades!

- ¡¿Y de quién fue la culpa?! ¡Sabías que si me lo hubieras pedido yo habría dicho que no e incluso yo…!

- ¿Tú qué…?

- Tú sabías que si me lo hubieras pedido hubiera ido contigo.

Naruto quiso sentarse en la cama pero Sasuke lo pateó.

- Ouch, ¡eso duele! Sí, no te voy a mentir. Pero no iba a permitir que fueras un ninja renegado de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no ibas a cumplir con tu gran obra de regeneración? Claro, siempre tú y tus ideales, sin importar lo que las otras personas quieran.

- ¡No, Sasuke! ¡Ese no es el punto…! ¡Yo…! ¡Agggggg! Te quiero Sasuke, no iba a dejar que pasaras por eso de nuevo. ¡¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando supe que estabas en el libro bingo?! Ya sé que eres super guay y tienes el mangekyō eterno, pero aun así, ¿qué tal que alguien te mata a traición?

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que me quieres?! - preguntó Sasuke con una cara de incredulidad que hubiera hecho reír a Naruto si se encontrara en otra situación.

- Pues sí - repuso como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¡¿Querer "querer"?!

- Sí, Sasuke.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¡¿Y esperas que te crea después de lo que hiciste?!

- No, Sasuke. No lo merezco, de hecho. Pero he venido a ser sincero contigo.

- Claro, porque piensas que puedes engañarme con esas tonterías de "somos amigos", "moriremos juntos", "eres mi vínculo más importante"…

- ¡No! ¡Tú no sabes lo que fue para mí dejarte! ¡Irme lejos sin saber cuándo podría volver mientras tú hacías tu vida!

- ¿Y qué? ¿Te daba envidia el puesto que tenía? No ignoras que es prácticamente un arraigo y…

- ¡Nunca se ha tratado de eso! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé! Pensé que al fin podría seguir molestándote, entrenar contigo o ir a comer juntos como solíamos hacerlo cuando estábamos en el equipo siete…

- Eres un ingenuo.

- Sí, lo fui. El mundo de los ninja no perdona nada. A ti por las cosas que hiciste desde que te fuiste de la aldea y a mí, por intentar hacer realidad el sueño de mi maestro. Somos un caso, ¿no crees?

Naruto se sentó en la cama de Sasuke. Esta vez no fue rechazado.

- Extrañarte fue terrible - continuó -. Nunca me quedaba en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. La orden fue "viajar por las aldeas ninja para ayudar a las tareas de reconstrucción". Eso significaba que temían que me estableciera en algún lugar para, desde ahí, fundar mi aldea con mis reglas. No puedo decir que no lo pensé, sobretodo porque imaginé que esa condición venía de Raikage, quien desconfía hasta de su propia sombra. Pero no lo hice. No quería darte más problemas.

- Pero volviste justamente a eso - le recordó.

- Bueno, en ese entonces todavía estaba… digamos que un poco más cuerdo. No podía encariñarme con las personas porque pronto tendría que irme. Partir me resultaba muy difícil porque me recordaba cuando dejé Konoha. Sin darme cuenta, poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en un hombre solitario y ahí fue cuando…

- ¿Lo sentiste?

- Sí. Pensaba a todas horas si lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena. Primero me respondía que sí, que cuando todo esto terminara podría volver a la aldea y que me recibirías. Haríamos un montón de cosas estúpidas, me llamarías idiota y… bueno, lo demás ya te podrás imaginar.

La cara de Sasuke era un poema.

- Pero luego… pensaba que tal vez tú ya te habrías olvidado de mí, que estarías haciendo tu vida… ¡claro que te mereces ser feliz, no me veas así! Pero yo… yo quería estar contigo. Fue entonces cuando me enojé. "Ah, con que Sasuke le está dando vuelo a la hilacha", me dije, "pues ahora le voy a recordar a quién está pisoteando para tenerla".

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar…? - Sasuke volvía su cara a la ventana.

- Fui muy tonto por creer tanto rumor. En el País del Té oí que estabas por casarte con Sakura - chan, en el del Vino que hasta ya habían tenido un hijo. No había nadie que lo desmintiera. Los ANBUS, como podrás imaginarte, no hacían ni decían nada. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a volverme loco, porque en cuanto detectaran que algo andaba mal conmigo, lo más seguro era que me encerrarían o algo peor. Así que me escapé. Tuve todo el tiempo para extrañarte, para maldecirte, para odiarte, para recordar mi partida, para recriminarte todo, para bendecirte, para planear mi venganza. Sasuke… la soledad es terrible.

Naruto había terminado por acostarse a los pies de Sasuke.

- Todo eso venía cada noche, cada día, y no me dejaba en paz. Debía planear algo para recuperar lo poco que quedaba de mí. Fue cuando se me ocurrió el plan. Si me iba a hundir, tú te irías conmigo. No iba a permitir que me dejaras solo… yo… Sasuke… soy horrible…

Sasuke se había acomodado de tal manera que sus dedos alcanzaran a acariciar el cabello de Naruto.

- Vivir aquí también ha sido terrible - empezó -Todas esas veces que nos encontramos después de que me fui con Orochimaru, me pedías volver a casa. Konoha ha sido todo menos eso desde que fui nombrado Hokage.

- Kakashi me dijo que te has ganado el respeto de los aldeanos.

- Naruto, no es que no me importen, pero sabes que no volví por ellos, además de que estoy en el cargo para poder seguir viviendo.

- La hemos pasado bastante mal.

- Solo seguía porque algún día ibas a volver. No quería que me gritonearas porque tu preciosa aldea estuviera hecha un asco.

- No lo está.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Qué hiciste para no terminar como yo?

- Irte a esperar a la montaña de los Kages.

- ¿Por eso no esquivaste el Rasengan?

- No tenía más motivos para seguir.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

- No quiero irme de nuevo - confesó Naruto incorporándose para quedar frente a frente con Sasuke, quien bajó la vista apesadumbrado.

- Eres un tonto. Me has terminado por pegar la preocupación por un montón de gente a la que ni conozco.

- Je, y pensar que el gran Uchiha Sasuke aprendió de mí.

- Hn.

- Ya extrañaba esa expresión.

- Naruto… ya no quiero estar solo. Arreglar el cuarto de invitados, ir por ramen, esperar…

- Tampoco quiero estar creándote una vida en un universo alterno, me está matando.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Naruto lo abrazó.

- Estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

- Yo no sé… si no hubieras aparecido... el Consejo sabe que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que pierda el control.

- No es cierto. Todo lo que has logrado les ha callado la boca a quienes no creían en ti.

- Pero eso no es…

Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

- Si no has pensado en algo, es mejor que no lo hagas.

- ¿Crees que me importa? Apestas, llevas días sin bañarte y de seguro solo sabes a sake podrido.

- Como si tú estuvieras mejor, escondido en vaya a saber dónde.

- ¡Pero si era en tu coci…!

- …

- …

- Sí… sabes a sake - fue lo primero que dijo Naruto.

- Te diré que el ramen no se queda atrás - respondió Sasuke quien, en cuanto terminó de hablar, volvió a besarlo.

Cuando Naruto tuvo necesidad de respirar, se separó y se recostó, llevando a Sasuke consigo.

- ¿Y así es como teníamos que acabar? ¿A punto de volvernos locos?

- Naruto, con todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿aun lo dudas?

- Siempre pensé que iba a ser de otra forma. ¡No, no es con lo de ser Hokage y eso! En realidad no sé cómo aguantas tantas horas nalga - Naruto hizo caso omiso de la mirada asesina de Sasuke y continuó - ya fuera como Hokage, ANBU o jounin, lo único que importaba es que ibas estar conmigo y que la vieja Tsunade nos regañaría por echarle a perder los campos de entrenamiento y nos iba a poner a hacer misiones rango D como castigo.

- Qué futuro tan prometedor…

- ¡Sasuke!

- Pero es mucho mejor a esto.

- Sí.

- Naruto… aun faltan varios años antes de que sea libre.

- Ya no me importa. Voy a volver les pese o no.

- ¿Y cómo… es que… piensas… hacer … eso? - preguntó a duras penas. El cansancio y la anestesia comenzaban a surtir efecto.

- Ya veré…

- Idiota.

Mañana sería un día complicado. Había que explicar al Consejo cómo el Hokage fue a dar al hospital. Podía ser que Naruto fuera enjuiciado por atentar contra la vida del máximo dirigente de la aldea. A Sasuke tampoco le iría mejor, después de todo había alojado a un ninja renegado sin dar parte a las autoridades, además de que había estado desatendiendo sus labores. Al cerrar los ojos, Naruto esperaba que a ambos los consideraran lo suficientemente inestables como para exiliarlos de la aldea.

* * *

**Y en la esquina de los comentarios del autor, voy a contarles unas cuantas cosas respecto a este fic. Me ha llamado la atención que, quienes han tenido la amabilidad de dejar un comentario a este intento de fan fiction, han calificado a "Sombras" como una historia extraña. En la antesala del gran final y tras haber leído el truculento camino de Sasuke y Naruto, ¿podrían decirme en qué radica su rareza? ¿En el argumento? ¿En la forma de narrar? ¿O en la justa combinación de ambas? Si es por la idea de Sasuke como Hokage, el último capítulo del manga nos muestra que también es una idea que Kishimoto ha venido considerando. Personalmente, me agrada la idea, es darle un giro hasta cierto punto novedoso: como está escrito en el capítulo pasado, muchos imaginábamos que Narutín iba a ocupar el puesto, incluso por razones de "predestinación", pero me parece perfecto imaginar otras alternativas.**

**Por otra parte, y para responder las inquietudes de mis queridas comentadoras, el ****_quid _****del fic, si bien hay una relación más que amistosa entre nuestros apreciados muchachos, no es el amor en sí (claro, imaginar no cuesta nada, kufufufufu), sino los efectos de la soledad en dos personas que la han pasado bastante mal a lo largo de la vida. Por eso, no os preocupéis si es SasuNaru o NaruSasu, finalmente, ambos - bueno, Naruto casi se la mata - están a un paso de caer en el abismo sin retorno de la locura. Y, en ese sentido, ambos son el ancla que los jala de vuelta al mundo, al menos por un momento. **

**Agradezco a Blink-chan90, Lixy-chan, True-chan324 y Kage no Tori por enviar, semana a semana, sus amables palabras. ¡Son lo máximo! También a quienes han dado "follow" a este humilde fic. Como siempre, los comentarios son bien recibidos, especialmente si están encaminados a saciar mi curiosidad, kufufufu.**

**La semana próxima les traeré el gran final. ¿Qué pasará con los tortolos? ¿Habrán emigrado a la dimensión del Tsukiyomi? ¿O simplemente habrán dejado todo botado y huirán?**

**¡Las respuestas dentro de ocho días!**


	9. Ocaso

**Estimados lectores, me complace presentarles el gran final de su telenovela de los miércoles titulada "Sombras". ¿Qué creen que habrá pasado con Hokage - sama y su invitado incómodo? ¿Se habrán separado para no volverse a ver jamás? ¡La respuesta está al alcance de su cursor!**

* * *

**IX. Ocaso**

- Sasuke - kun, toma. Para tu ama de llaves.

Sakura estaba más que acostumbrada al tipo de miradas que le dirigía su jefe. La que tenía en ese momento era la de "desearía enviarte al mundo de Tsukiyomi para ser torturada pero no puedo porque me ahorras mucho papeleo".

Sasuke, al ver que no surtía efecto, decidió enfocarse en el envase que le ofrecían.

- Creo que no le vendría nada mal. Lo que usa para fregar los pisos apesta.

- Lo imaginé. ¡Hasta el lunes, Sasuke - kun!

- Gracias por tu trabajo.

Se quedó solo en la oficina. Había sido una semana pesada. La misión que habían enviado las cinco naciones ninja para capturar a una peligrosa banda de contrabandistas por poco y fracasaba. Había quien había sugerido que detrás de ella se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto, de quien habían perdido la pista desde hacía algunos años. Konoha no confirmó el rumor, pero tampoco se esforzó por desmentirlo. Aunque atraparon a los maleantes, quienes para sorpresa de todos se sabían conducir bastante bien pese a no ser capaces de manejar ninjutsu; la inquietud sobre lo que pudiera estar haciendo Naruto crecía más y más.

"A buena hora vienen a sentir remordimiento", se decía Sasuke en cuanto oía las sospechas de Raikage y del nuevo Tsuchikage. Él no hacía nada por calmarlos. Si gracias a ellos tanto él como Naruto habían pasado un infierno, era justo que ellos también disfrutaran un poco de la tortura de la duda. Sasuke podría ser un kage, pero su espíritu vengador se negaba a morir.

Terminó de arreglar unos papeles y salió de la oficina. Ya no iba a la montaña de los Hokages como acostumbraba, sino a comprar los ingredientes para su cena.

- Buenas tardes - lo saludó la empleada que le iba a cobrar.

- Buenas tardes - Sasuke pensaba que ese día haría takoyaki. No confiaba en que su ama de llaves tuviera comida lista. Era un tanto incompetente.

Cuando llegó a casa, Naruto se encontraba lavando una cazuela en la que, por lo que podía alcanzar a ver, se le había estropeado el arroz.

- Es un milagro que el agua no se te queme - le dijo en cuanto entró en la cocina.

- Hola Sasuke.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no deshagas el henge hasta que llegue? ¡Qué tal que es otra persona!

- No te preocupes, estaba meditando. Sentí tu chakra hace diez minutos.

- ¿Te dije lo de la banda de los contrabandistas, verdad?

- Sí, fue divertido propagar el rumor.

- A veces no sé si el hecho de que hayas aprendido a ocultar tan bien tu chakra es bueno o malo.

- Oh, fue una bromita.

- Que casi nos cuesta que te pongan en el libro bingo si no es por Gaara y Mizukage.

- Bueno ya, no lo vuelvo a hacer. ¿Qué vas a hacer de comer?

- Takoyaki. Por cierto, te lo manda Sakura - Sasuke le entregó una botella.

- ¡Sakura - chan! ¡Es un ángel! Que pega muy duro, por cierto. Pensé que no me iba a compartir el secreto de por qué su casa huele tan bien.

- A cambio tendrás que enseñarle a meditar. No ha parado de molestar desde hace unas semanas.

- ¡Oh! No hay problema. Todo sea por Sakura - chan.

- Hn.

- Sasuke…

- ¿Hn?

- ¿Cómo va Konohamaru?

- Aprende rápido - respondió mientras sacaba los ingredientes que iba a necesitar - solo que es un poco impertinente. Le traerá problemas a la hora de lidiar con las otras aldeas.

- Eso sí, pero para eso tienen a Shikamaru.

- Pero hay decisiones que Shikamaru no puede tomar por él.

- Buen punto.

- Es como entrarte a ti para ser Hokage. Igual de imbécil.

- ¡Oye! ¡No le digas así! ¡Fue mi primer alumno!

- Ahora me explico todo.

No era el final que ambos habían pedido. Naruto había conseguido quedarse haciéndose pasar por una anciana que llegó del País del Papel para pedir asilo. El Hokage, conmovido por la historia de la vieja, decidió emplearla como ama de llaves. Además del Consejo, solo Sakura estaba al tanto de su verdadera identidad. No podían arriesgar a que alguien más se enterara.

Aun faltaban siete años antes de que Sasuke pudiera abandonar el puesto y proponer a Konohamaru como su sucesor. Había veces en que le parecía una eternidad. Anhelaba el día en que dejara Konoha con Naruto para tener la vida que ellos quisieran. La espera era más llevadera al saber que, al regresar del trabajo, alguien le daría la bienvenida a casa.

La sombra de la frustración no se había ido del todo, pero Naruto estaba con él para disiparlas hasta que volvieran. Aun quedaba camino por andar.

* * *

**Y sí, ¡colorín colorado! ¡Este fiction ha terminado! ¿Se imaginaban que terminaría así? Como siempre, mi curiosidad les agradecería que me hicieran saber su apreciable opinión. Por mi parte, he de decir que este fic ya tenía un tiempo en la congeladora y, cuando vi que la mayor parte ya estaba escrito, decidí no ser cruel y darle un final. Pensé en varios escenarios, como una pelea más espectacular o un plan de venganza más elaborado, pero al final, me decidí por la trama que les he presentado. Creo que resultó para los fines de la trama, además que resaltaba que, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, no pueden hacer borrón y cuenta nueva de lo que les ocurrió. **

**Quisiera agradecer a quienes, semana a semana, se han tomado uno o dos minutos para escribir un pequeño comentario: Lixy-chan, Blink-chan90, Amante-animeid, True-chan324, Kage no Tori, Kane-noona, Pachi-sensei, LadyLucirnaga, Kudo Shuri y Nozomi-NN-chan, ¡son lo mejor! Gracias por animarme a seguir publicando este fic. No tienen idea de lo bien que se siente saber que algo a lo que se ha dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo es bien recibido, ¡gogoles de gracias! También a quienes le han dado "follow" a este fic y a quienes, movidos por la espinita de la curiosidad, han leído otras de mis historias, ¡son lo mejor!**

**No me queda más que despedirme. ¡Espero leernos pronto con otra historia! **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Agliè**


End file.
